


Honking Thedas [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Inquisitor Goose, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Honking Thedas" by Artemis1000."The Herald lifts her left leg to reveal the green glow on the underside of her orange foot and flaps her wings to show she is ready to take on the world - or at least some very major mischief."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Honking Thedas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honking Thedas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093665) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 2:33  
Length (without music): 2:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/honking%20thedas.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/honking%20thedas%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/honking%20thedas%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/honking%20thedas%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine my delight at finding an [ENTIRE EXCHANGE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/untitled_goose_exchange) of crossover fics with my favorite Chaotic Goose. The Goose game is the first video game I've played in years, and I couldn't resist the urge to podfic a few stories with fandoms I knew and whose authors had blanket permission. So thanks to Artemis1000 for having bp! And thanks to [flame2ashes](http://flame2ashes.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to use their [fanart](https://flame2ashes.tumblr.com/post/187974084527/dai-but-the-goose-from-the-untitled-goose-game-is) for the cover art. Also using a cheat to swap in "crossover" for my "record lying down" square for podfic_bingo. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
